


Everyone is Gay

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Beating, Coming Out, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi Redemption, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, Polyamory, Pride, Slurs, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Marc Anciel, Trans Mylène Haprèle, Transgender Lila Rossi, Transgender Luka Couffaine, Transgender Nino Lahiffe, Transgender Rose Lavillant, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Marc is followed by his father to school, and when the class finds out, it isn't pretty.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Ondine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Rainbow Tomato [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 27
Kudos: 67





	Everyone is Gay

**Author's Note:**

> After the line there is a message from me, please read it

Marc had known he was a boy ever since he was a child, around ten or eleven. He knew he wasn't a girl, and when he finally found the term 'transgender' he was overjoyed! He knew who he was, and he was not backing down! His father on the other hand didn't like that the writer knew who he was. 

He wanted his ~~daughter~~ to be the ~~girl~~ he thought Marc was. He didn't want a ~~tranny~~ for a kid. That was the last thing he wanted, which was why when Marc came put to him, he lost. His. Mind. He wasn't going to let the event go, meaning when Marc needed to leave for school well...

"HOW DARE YOU BECOME ONE OF THE SHIT WE STEP ON!" He cried, following Marc up the stairs to his school. The boy in front of him had his ears tightly covered with his hands, tears ruining his black lined eyes. 

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" The teen muttered under his breath, looking down at the ground as he walked. He wasn't looking where he was going, and rammed into something hard. Or well, someone hard. Marc gasped as he looked up and saw Ivan's hard face, staring down at him with a glare, until he softened and placed his large hands on his shoulders. 

"Marc," he asked. "Is this man bothering you?" Ivan said, gesturing to the adult behind him who was still spouting slurs and abuse. Marc nodded and turned to Mylene, whom nodded at her boyfriend and took the smaller boys arm. 

Together, the two were led to a smaller group that consisted of Marc's boyfriend Nathaniel, Marinette and her boyfriends Luka (who was there because he had walked his sister to school and stayed to greet his lovers) and Adrien, Nino and Alya, Rose and Juleka, Lila, and then Kagami and her girlfriend Ondine. At the first sight of the angry girl dragging a sobbing Marc their conversation stopped. 

"Marc! What's wrong?!" Nathaniel shouted, launching onto his boyfriend. The writer couldn't respond through the tears so Mylene did for him. 

"A transphobe followed him to school, Fight Club, assemble," at that notion Marinette, Alya, Juleka, Nathaniel, Adrien, Lila, and Kagami's eyes lit up with a blazing fire and they ran past their friends, joining Ivan in the fight of the adult. They punched and kicked, screamed and fought, as everybody else watched on. 

"Marc, are you okay?" Ondine asked, opening her arms and welcoming the teen into a hug. He shook his head and only sobbed more, the reality finally hitting him that he may never be able to go home again. 

"You can always come to my place dude," Nino remarked, rubbing his back. "My parent's won't mind another trans child!" 

Marc only hiccuped as everybody else in the group wrapped their arms around him, making it the warmest group hug he had ever been in. 

"Me and everyone else meet up at Luka's place after school today, why don't you come?" Rose suggested. 

"W-w-who else is c-c-coming?" The taller asked. Rose grinned, but Luka was the one to answer. 

"Well, all of us transgender teens. Me, Rose, Nino, Mylene, even Lila comes time to time. We support each other and just have a great time!" Marc thought about it for a second before nodding his head. 

"Y-yeah...that sounds g-good." 

He felt it in his bones, he knew it. His life was looking up! 

* * *

First of all, thank you for reading! It means a lot, and before I get into what I want to say I want to thank all the people who read my fics and enjoy them, you guys make me smile! 

And now to get into business. I have been talking to some AO3 users that have written transgender characters and they have been getting transphobic comments by a certain person. I want you to know, cause you know who you are, that what you are doing is hurtful and wrong. ACTUALLY, It isn't exclusive for them. Just don't leave hurtful comments at _all_. It can be triggering for people, but in general, stop it. 

First, how dare you click on fics that you know have trans characters and then SPECIFICALLY give them hate for it. IT is uncalled for and severely wrong! You are spreading hate and really really stupid things, and nobody is going to tolerate it any longer. 

If you don't like transgender characters then STAY AWAY from the fics with it tagged. It will only make everyone better and that means you don't feel inclined to leave any comments. There is a reason that fanfictions here are tagged with what they are, and I recommend you read them clearly before you click on any fic. 

This will be only a warning, because transgender people are people, and they deserve to read themselves into fics like us bisexual people or gay people get to as well. I am a strong ally and I will stand up for people who just want to live their life like you and me without receiving hate for it. 

Thank you for reading, and I hope you get better at avoiding the fics you don't agree with. 


End file.
